


Reading Fanfiction

by CarolAndNella (orphan_account)



Category: Adam/Tommy - Fandom
Genre: Adommy, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bisexual, Bottom Adam, Dubious Consent, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Gay, Glamnation Tour, Guys kissing, Homoromantic, Hot Sex, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild S&M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Adam, Vampire Sex, Yaoi, adam and tommy fanfic, adam and tommy fanfiction, bottom tommy, homoerotic, hot guys kissing, hot tommy, long story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CarolAndNella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drawn out story, caught somewhere in the Glam Nation tour as Tommy and Adam forge their new relationship. In between performances and rehearsal, Adam and Tommy are lead on a private journey through the fantasies of their internet communities, reading and reviewing the hand written stories of their fans. From these works of fiction, Adam and Tommy grow more closer and open with sexuality, a subconscious brew of erotic tension forming as they read more.</p><p>This work will have gay sexual content and intensely suggestive themes, but with sparse mild language and a lot of boring real life references like watching tv and browsing the internet.</p><p>All themes and basic ideas are under Creative Commons. I have no more interest in this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yeah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy forgets his laptop up in Adam's room.  
> A fan online points out a fan made story the two should read.
> 
> Nothing major implied. :) Mild language.

Adam clamoured up the stairs toward the band's rented room, his heart beat still pounding from the concert earlier that evening. He met Tommy on the way up, swerving around Adam to head downward, "Hey," Adam greeted as he brushed by. Tommy responded something in a rushed mumble, flashing a lopsided grin over his shoulder. Adam paused to watch his friend head down the stairs, flipping his unruly blond hair out of his face, _checking up with the Glam Nation staff on the instruments,_ Adam figured. Adam turned and hurried onward. He wanted a shower.

It was a long, aching 6 hours after the concert that day, spending a whole 2 hours on his feet with the crew performing. Adam was listening to his manager on a smartphone while the last reservations were being taken cared of. Adam rolled his eyes, he wanted to sleep. Gazing boredly around the room, Adam spotted a laptop on the sofa. Tommy's laptop. _"I'm making a facebook account,"_ Tommy had said that morning. Adam had to bite back a little laugh, turning around sharply, _"Wait, what, really?"_ He had asked. Tommy nodded, _"Uh-huh."_

Adam remembered leaning over the back of the sofa, peering over Tommy's head to see what he was doing. Adam's manager didn't allow Adam to have a public Facebook account. The official Adam Lambert like page was managed mostly by staff. _"Oooh use that picture,"_ Adam had pointed at a cool picture where Tommy had a fancy hat on. It was Adam's favorite. Tommy gave him a dubious look, but had shrugged and set it up, pinning it to the profile avatar

With a jolt of alarm, Adam realized Tommy might have to come up to his rental room, and get his personal laptop back. As if the thought had summoned him, there was a knock at Adam's door, and a tired sounding Tommy said "I forgot something, sorry Adam," Adam got up and headed for his bedroom, feeling hot with embarrassment. "Just a second please," Adam called over his shoulder, grabbing his jeans and cotton tee-shirt from the bedroom floor. Shrugging out of the bathrobe, Adam pulled his pants up over his boxers, casting wary glances at the door, then fumbled the fricking tee shirt on while he stumbled back toward his guest. Tommy's eyes widened when Adam got the door open, and Adam knew his hair must be messy, with madly blushing cheeks.  "The hell happened to you?" Tommy mumbled as Adam lead him inside. Adam nudged his friend, "Shut up," He teased playfully.

"Can I stick around for a while?" Tommy mumbled, rubbing his eyes, slumping down in the sofa by his laptop. "I don't want to go all the way back down those stairs." Adam picked up the still blabbing smart phone and turned it off, glad to have an excuse to skip the management, process. "Sure, of course you can stay.

Tommy looked buzzed anyway, tired and restless, but too wired to sleep. Unfolding the laptop and turning it on, Tommy's eyes scanned the screen, mumbling a chuckle or two. Curiosity gnawing at his stomach, Adam ambled over, sitting down and scooching close to see what Tommy was doing. Tommy gestured to the screen he brought up, "I have new followers." Tommy said, "Some are talking about fanfiction." "What's that?" Adam asked. Tommy shrugged, "Just stories people make up I guess. One fandom thing is us." Adam felt amusement flutter in his chest, but Tommy went on before Adam could comment, "They call it Adommy." "Awwwwwww" Adam felt pride for his fans swell in his heart.

"Shut up," Tommy elbowed Adam's ribcage, making Adam laugh. Adam scooched away, letting Tommy handle his laptop business in peace while Adam went back to his smart phone. It was 12:45 AM. Adam tried his best to ignore the mumbled comments and snorts of amusement from Tommy beside him, but after 10 more minutes, Adam was to eaten up with curiosity. He finally looked up when Tommy had been quiet for several heartbeats, his eyes darting over the screen. "Find something?" Adam queried. Tommy paused before answering, his voice wobbly, "Um, yeah, I found something." Tommy turned the laptop screen toward Adam, and he leaned in to read, squinting. The first several words that popped out at Adam were romantic date, vampire, slash fic, kiss, sex and bondage. Adams' eyes widened when the names of the characters registered in Adam's brain. "Holy crap."  
Tommy laughed, pulling his laptop back, "Yeah."


	2. Good night Adam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vampire story catches the attention of the two close friends, only just beginning the journey into the minds of their fans.
> 
> Suggestive themes ahead, and a lame rename of Tommy and Adam.

_"Adamaro and Tommeliarus,"_ Adam held back a burst of laughter, "Tommy you sound like Harry Potter spell." Adam teased, giggling. Tommy gave Adam's shoulder a gentle shove, amusement glinting in his eyes, "Shut up and read you dingus," Tommy mock scolded. Adam nodded, nestling closer, to see the laptop screen.

_Adamaro straddled Tommelarius' waist, alone in the master bedroom. Adamaro reached out to brush back Tommelarius' blonde lock of hair, scraping his fingernails against the dark roots of his scalp. Tommelarius shifted his head, turning toward Adamaro's hand and dabbing his tongue against his wrist. It felt rough, making Adamaro's skin tingle._

"Eww." Adam commented under his breath, and Tommy batted his head lightly, hissing "Shush."

_Adamaro flashed a grin, running the palm of his hand down the side of Tommelarius' head, tracing the corner of his eyebrow and rise of his cheek bone with his thumb as he caressed his face. Tommelarius' scarlet eyes fluttered closed, his lips parting to inhale sharply in a quiet gasp, bucking his hips up against Adamario's waist above him. Adamario shifted his weight, sinking down to drape his body against Tommelarius. Lying comfortably on top of his mate, Adamario could feel every line of Tommelarius' torso beneath him, his chest against his own, his stomach pressed up to his... Tommelarius squirmed, letting out an impatient whine. "Can we get on with it?" He complained, nibbling Adamaro's neck._

Adam felt Tommy's discomfort spike against him; he was obviously unsettled that a fan portrayed him as needy. Adam understood his friends' feelings. This was getting weird.

_Adamaro chuckled against Tommeliarius' hair, reaching between their chests to unclasp the buttons on Tommelarius' jacket, pulling it off his shoulders. Adamaro bent down to graze his fangs against the old scar on the side of Tommelarius' neck, making him sigh as he fumbled with the laces that held Adamaro's shirt together._

_Adamaro shivered, relishing the feel of freedom, with no clothes to hamper his sense of touch. Tommelarius half closed eyes were warm as he reached up, bumping Adamaro's forehead. Adamaro briefly dabbed his tongue tip against Tommelarius' lip, quivering when his mate copied the action._

Adam stiffened, feeling heat rise in the lower half of his body. This was silly, he didn't think of Tommy like that. Tommy was a good friend. Sure, Adam was proud of how talented some of his fans were, but this was getting creepy. _Your the one who snogs the guy on stage on every other show,_ the little chiding voice in Adams head scolded. Adam shoved it out of his mind. That was different. Tommy was straight and Adam was his only exception. It meant very little, it was just to get the crowd going... wasn't it?

Adam realized his cheeks started to burn, so he drew away, stretching his arms out and pretending to yawn. Tommy glanced up, closing the laptop. "You look tired," He commented. Adam nodded. "Tired as hell, I'll be going to bed." He agreed. Tommy stood with Adam, heading for the door. Adam watched him go, his words sounding hollow as he spoke "Goodnight, Tommy." Tommy glanced back before closing the door, pausing. "Good night Adam."

 


	3. Come See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a live show on the tour, Adam catches Tommy off guard, nearly throwing off his concentration. Later during rehearsal, Tommy and Adam practice a new stage scene, to appease the audience for next time.
> 
> Suggestive themes and mild language ahead.

Tommy felt Adam's tongue curl against his own, drawing him out. Tommy reached his chin up slightly, inwardly annoyed at how tall Adam was. They'd rehearsed the kiss so often, Tommy knew exactly what to expect. The music was blaring around them, the roaring audience cheered their approval and Tommy was vaguely aware of the dancers prancing around on stage. Tommy was mentally counting, getting ready for the next guitar cue.

_1... 2, 3 4 5... 6, 7... -_

Tommy's concentration was dismantled, jolting when a vacuum effect in his mouth made his lips tingle. Adam had sucked lightly on Tommy's tongue tip, totally taking Tommy off guard. The cue was missed, Tommy made the guitar squeak in his haste to catch up, and Adam drew back, breaking back into song. Tommy could clearly see surprise in his expression, and was clearly holding back giddy amusement.

"Damn it, Adam," Tommy hissed nearby Adam, a few heartbeats after. The crew was getting ready for the next song. Adam threw Tommy an apologetic look, "I was curious." His voice was high pitched with embarrassment, but luckily the microphone was off. Tommy shrugged, "You can do it again next time, if you want," He offered, "Just let me know somehow."

Adam brightened. In the next few segments, Tommy was allowed to concentrate on music, with most of the interactions being very Adam-less in Tommy's part of the stage. But as the night continued, the next kissing scene was approaching. Tommy was prepared this time, and he figured out the signal quickly: Adam draped an arm over his shoulders, giving him a (forced) suggestive look before the ending cue of the verse and the cue when Tommy should let Adam kiss him. Tommy tensed, closing his eyes and reaching up to meet Adam half way. Adam's parted mouth collided with Tommy's, signalling Tommy's cue to pause the guitar. Tommy tried to treat the kiss like all the others, but his body responded on instinct, copying Adam's action when Adam put sucking pressure on the tip of Tommy's tongue. Tommy had to hold back a murmur of appreciation upon breaking away, glancing over at Adam as the singer took back up the center stage.

* * *

Tommy drew back, his nose squinching. It was a sunny day in a rehearsal studio, and Adam and Tommy were practicing for the next live show. Adam didn't want to surprise Tommy again, but the tour manager wanted to shock the audience.

The two were in their casual clothes, some of the official costuming draped on racks somewhere behind the stage. Adam was a step or two up on a stair prop, coaxing Tommy closer. Tommy felt uncomfortable on the floor of the stage, acutely aware that his head was next to the lower half of Adam's body.

"Oh come on Tommy," Adam said, an edge of impatience to his tone, "No one expects you to do anything."

Tommy gave Adam's stomach a doubtful, suspicious look, shifting his hold on the neck of his bass guitar. "Alright," Tommy muttered. He didn't want his friend to think he was immature, or dirty minded. Tommy half heartedly strummed a combination of the notes to _Sleep walker_ and _Fever,_ ambling over toward Adam.

He glanced up when Adam ran a hand through his hair, pushing Tommy against the base of his (soft) abdominals. Adam hummed a random tune, trying not to giggle. This wasn't as suggestive as Tommy had feared. He could hear Adam breathing above him, and Tommy could hear Adam's stomach beneath his ear, making grumbly digestive noises. "I smell tacos." Tommy snorted.

Adam's giggles spilled over, and he ruffled Tommy's hair, nudging him away playfully and clamoring down beside him. "So how's facebook doing?" Adam asked unexpectedly. Tommy shrugged, looking down at his fingers on the guitar. "It's doing okay," He replied. Adam tilted his head. "I finished that story," Tommy added. Adam's eyes widened, "How'd it go?"

Tommy scuffed the ground, "How about you come see," He offered.

 


	4. Don't worry, it gets better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy brings Adam up to his room to read the rest of the vampire story.  
> Nothing major to warn about. Long boring explanation of vampire theory is ahead.

Adam sat next to Tommy, up in his bedroom. Thin bars of golden sunlight filtered through the gaps in the blinds, making the room warm. Tommy felt Adam nestle close to him, his gaze trained on the laptop that Tommy brought up. Tommy swiveled his fingertips on the touch pad, tapping to select the link to the story he had read a few nights before. It had driven him mad with curiosity, to see how the story ended. He would have preferred it not being a smutty as it was, but ignoring the erotic content of the story was relatively easy. It was interesting, as a matter of fact, all of the stories the Glamfans came up with were really interesting. Tommy had posted several updates in his facebook newsfeed, complementing the artistic abilities of the Glam Nation fan communities.

Adam's cheeks flushed against Tommy's shoulder, heat burning from his skin; he must be uncomfortable. Tommy gave him a sideways glance, "Think of them as Howard Stern and Orlando Bloom." Tommy suggested. Adam squeaked a shrill laugh, recoiling with a squinched up face, "Oh my god Tommy," He elbowed Tommy in the ribs, making him snort. In truth, Tommy made it Orlando Bloom and Katy Perry in his head when reading it the first time, but Howard seemed like a good replacement, for now.

 _Adamaro was a vampire, one unlike most of the mainstream vampires in his lifetime. While other types of vampires were present in his world, Adamaro was one of the most abundent. His kind were no faster or longer lived then regular humans, limited by the same earth bound rules as mortals. Adamaro came from a long line of vampire clans, knitted together through unrelated, vampiric blood ties, just like others in his species._ _The **Standard Western Vampire** was a natural phenomenon that was borne in the 14th century, when witchcraft had advanced through the tropics. Other variations of vampire had been sprouted by this time as well, but the name had not been decided upon and the witches who created standard vampires had not given a name to their creation until the 18th century. Even by then, dozens (if not hundreds) of vampire variations had bursted into popular legend and lore, obscuring the purity and simplicity of the standard western vampire._

_Adamaro was tall with wide shoulders and a broad chest, traits from his old human roots. He had a keen sense of smell, with excellent hearing. He could see well in the dark, but the light blinded him, stinging his eyes. His behavior had long since adapted to that of vampiric instincts, his lips, mouth and jaws sensitive to stimulation. Adamaro was a loner in his kind, a rarity that did not happen often in the intensely social community of his vampire species. He had left his parent clan of vampires with the alpha's blessings, wishing him well on his quest to start and care for his own clan. Upon his new venture, Adamaro had begun seeking out a suitable subordinate to woo, particularly a same-gendered, same-aged human. That's when he found Tommelarius._

_Tommelarius was shorter then Adamaro would have liked, but would do for the time being. As the founding vampire for the new clan, Adamaro had all the time in the world to seek out up to three or four individuals to start his clan with, then after rearing them into full fledged vampires (over the course of five or six years) Adamaro could allow them to make their own vampires, expanding the clan. That was the basic strategy, at least for ambitious vampires who wanted powerful clans._ _Adam wanted to have a relationship with each of his clan members, though, so he would take his time with each one, rearing them up individually._

_Tommelarius was backed up against a wall behind a pub in the center of town, eyes wide as a hostile looking woman approached. She was shorter then him, but her amber eyes scalded over his body like raking claws. She bared her fangs, lashing out as she took a few steps closer. Adamaro was watching from the roof, ready to scramble down the side of the wall if Tommelarius needed help._

_"Where is the woman you promised?" The vampress hissed savagely, "You lied, Tommelarius." She growled. She was scrawny, her frizzy, kinky titanium blond hair tied haphazardly in a ponytail. She was wearing a pair of rhinestone studded jeans and a white halter top, her pale forearms and shoulders flecked with dull freckles. Tommelarius was frowning steadily, but even from this far away Adamaro could tell he was quivering. "She didn't want to see you." Tommelarius said calmly. The woman snorted disgustedly, "Mule dung to that," She growled, "If I can't have her, I'll take you." The woman sank into an attack stance, getting ready to leap at Tommelarius._

_Adamaro scrambled down the side of the building wall he had been perching in, melting out of the shadows and swiftly darting in front of Tommelarius. The woman paused, recoiling a step or two away while giving Adamaro a disgusted glare. Adamaro swallowed the nothing in his throat, knowing that she was an equal match to his status of vampire. "Who's this?" She demanded Tommelarius. Tommelarius shook his head behind Adamaro, shrugging, "I-I don't have any idea."_

_The woman curled her lip, shifting her weight as she ambled back a pace or two. "Filthy men." She sniffed, "If I don't get to see Sashaya by the full moon," She warned, "I can't promise that the Rosmerdel clan will be able to hold off the rogues." Tommelarius nodded, "Alright, Gabrielle." He said, his chest deflating. "I'll try to convince her to see you."_

_Gabrielle gave a brisk nod, throwing Adamaro a hostile glance, then whirled around, bounding down the street and rounding the corner, delving into the shadows. And that's how Adamaro met Tommelarius._

* * *

Adam cleared his throat, reaching over Tommy's hand to click the "next chapter" link on the screen. Tommy squirmed, he knew how it was going to end, "Sasha and Gabrielle become girlfriends." He blurted out, fighting down excitement. Adam slapped his knee lightly, making a discontent whine, "Tommyeeee," He dragged out the last syllable in his name, his voice shrill and ringing with annoyance, "Now you ruined the ending."

"Don't worry, it gets better." Tommy promised.

 


	5. I know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Heavily work in progress.  
> Blood and biting and things like that is also present.

Tommy was doing last minute tuning to his guitar. There had'nt been enough time to show Adam the rest of the story, so they had begun the first offical rehersal with the entire crew. He could see that Adam was slightly distractd, not enough that it messed up their rehersal, but enough that Tommy could tell. He must be itching to find out how the story continued.

* * *

Adam's throat burned and his body felt hot and sore with exhaustion, his head throbbing from the loud music and flashing lights, but he flashed a broad grin at the audience, bounding up the stair prop. New found energy surged in Adam's chest, feeling accomplished. This was what he was born for. Tommy meandered between Monte and Sasha, the music he played sending electric sparks of admiration through Adam's spine. Tommy glanced up, forcing the practice grin as he approached Adam. Adam felt warmth rush down his body as he playfully pressed the side of Tommy's head to the base of his stomach. The audiance squealed, their cheers shrill with surprise.

The dirty minds of the fans should piece together the visual word play without any further body language, and Adam was content to stop the porn here. Adam did'nt want his friend to know, but Adam felt weird with Tommy this close. He did'nt want to think of Tommy that way, they were just good friends. Tommy glanced up, catching adam's eye, and for a heart beat Adam forgot that this was an act. Something in Tommy's eyes were making blood rush down toward Adam's pelvis, and he hurried the performance onward, trying to not let Tommy notice.

* * *

_Tommelarius ducked his head, giving Adamaro an undecided look, and so the blah blah blah blahbidy blah blah blah yada yada yada yada blah blah..._  
Adam puffed a sigh, "Can we skip?" He asked. Tommy shrugged and scrolled two thirds down through the text. Adam's eyes widened, his cheeks blushing, "Oh my god." He squeaked, holding back a laugh. Tommy nodded, "Yeah, I know."

_Adamaro twisted around, coiling his body in the shape and curve of Tommelarious's. He rasped his tongue up the arc of his neck, drawing back to press a trail of kisses up his chin and pressing his lips warmly to Tommelarious's. Tommelarious quivered beneath him, growling against Adamaro's mouth. "Change me, you fool." He jabbed Adamaro's ribcage, still musty with the human scent. Adamaro nodded, nuzzling Tommelarious's neck. He parted his lips around the joint where shoulder met neck, gingerly grabbing the skin, sinking his teeth into Tommelarious's flesh. Tommelarious gasped but didn't flinch, trembling beneath Adamaro's chest. Adamaro drew back and lapped at the wound, letting the warm, salty tang of blood coat his tongue. Tommelarious sagged back on the bedsheets, closing his eyes. He raised a hand slowly, petting Adamaro's hair and running his fingers down the back of Adamaro's neck. Adamaro could only gulp down a few mouthfuls before pausing, swiping his tongue over his lips and teeth. He sat up, pulling his companion with him._

"I think I'm gonna puke," Adam drew back, getting up and retreating to the kitchen. Tommy snorted, half closing the laptop as Adam fetched a glass of water. When Adam returned, gulping down the last of his drink, it looked like he was trying to psyche himself up, mumbling 'it's just a story' under his breath.

_Tommelarius was drawn close, feeling the light touch of Adamaro's tongue coax his mouth open. Adamaro let Tommelarius taste the coppery tang of his own blood, getting him used to the flavor, while pressing Tommelarius to his neck. Thirst scorched up Tommelarious's esophagus, choking his throat with a surprising, sudden jolt of dryness. He gnawed at Adamaro's neck until he made a small gash, lapping frantically at the wound. A deep, contented purr rumbled up from Adamaro's chest as he closed his eyes, slithering his arms around Tommelarius and murmuring praise._


	6. How yummy Tommy was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mildly frequent, coarse language for comic relief, maybe OOC-ness? More adult themed then previously posted.

Adam was traumatized, trying to push the gory bloody bitey vampire shit out of his head while trying to keep his thoughts focused on imagining Russell Brand and Tom Felton in place of the Adam and Tommy characters in the story. It was getting harder and harder to ignore how yummy Tommy began to look to him, all short and compact with a nicely shaped chin and everything.. Adam tore his gaze away, staring hard and stern at his microphone. It sort of began to remind Adam of a dildo, but he banished the thought instantly. If he thought of dildoes, he might start thinking of other things, maybe a certain thing that belonged to a Tommy, down on the stage below, hiding it conveniently behind a guitar while he was being dumb and stupid-hot and shit.

"Damn it." Adam hissed, ripping his eyes away from Tommy again, fixing it onto one of the empty seats in the stadium. Tommy glanced up like the doofus he was, "What?" He asked. Adam shook his head, "Tripped." Adam let a high pitched, awkward laugh escape him, meandering around the first tier of the stage platforms. Tommy looked away, taking his word for it, while Adam ran a hand through his own hair. Focus, focus, this is serious, he had a performance to put on, he was a showman, the fans were counting on him.  
But Tommy was looking so haaaaaaaaaaawt.

* * *

The music was so loud, the air hot and balmy. Adam smiled at the audience, half turning toward the band. Tommy Tommy Tommy aaaaahg, Adam heard the audience cheer when they noticed he was distracted with Tommy's behind, who was turned away, probably talking to a back stage staff member while he took a sip of water. Encouraged, Adam snuck over, hearing the crowd applaud their approval. Feeling daring and mischievous, Adam gave Tommy a playful slap.

* * *

Tommy jolted, whirling around with wide eyes, his bum still slightly stinging from the contact. It wasn't a little football-sort of kind of slap either, it was a 'ermagerd i'm horny' kind. This was definitely crossing the contract lines, even if they _were_ good friends. Neck prickling with irritation, Tommy advanced with all of the intentions of slapping Adam back, maybe giving him a shove or two, bounding to catch up when Adam fled, feeling a surge of satisfaction when Adam retreated a few more paces, hands held up in surrender while giggling nervously. Somewhat daunted by how much taller and wider Adam was when he was on the defense, Tommy went back to his usual spot, but kept an eye on his charge. Adam was distracting the audience, who seemed to have taken the little exchange between him and Adam as amusing. Pranks must happen later, for the sake of revenge.

* * *

Adam felt excitement thrill through his torso, throwing Tommy another half amused, half apologetic and half 'I want to do it again' look. Tommy shook his head, his nose squinching up as he held back a snort. It was another bass-less interlude, to give all of the crew the chance to rest at least once. Tommy was being instructed by some of the staff members while a few more were redressing Adam up. The small burst of alarm that had fired up in Adam's stomach when Tommy was obviously unprepared for the gesture had structured ideas in Adam's head, in the aftermath of the mini quarrel. Already Adam could tell Tommy and him had made amends, even without speaking.  
Tommy snuck over to stand beside him, waiting for the curtains to raise so that they could start _Ring of fire._ Tommy inched closer, leaning his head on Adam's shoulder. "That was a cheap move," He accused under his breath. Adam bit back a giggle, "Oh come on it was innocent."  
"I'm going to have a bruise on my ass!" Tommy protested, nudging his hip to push Adam a pace or two away. Adam reached a hand out to mess up Tommy's hair, (to the dismay of the hair dresser, by the sound of it, behind them) flashing a broad smile as the curtain crept upward.


End file.
